


Love At First Misunderstanding

by J_J_Janson



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_J_Janson/pseuds/J_J_Janson
Summary: Tomoe tries to act cool, but she can't stop thinking about Saaya in a wedding dress. And she'll need some advice before she can work up the nerve to even speak to Saaya.





	Love At First Misunderstanding

Tomoe’s crush on Saaya had been simple and manageable, mostly confined to respect, an appreciation for her kindness and beauty, and the occasional vision of them raising kids together. But after seeing Saaya in a wedding dress, Tomoe could not stop thinking about her. When she had stopped by the Yamabuki Bakery a few days after the photoshoot, she had casually mentioned how good Saaya looked in a wedding dress and how she’d make a good wife. Tomoe had kept her expression relaxed, but inside she couldn’t help freaking out about how to the point she was being.

That was why she’d gone to Moca for advice. After all, Moca spent so much time with Saaya buying frightening amounts of bread, so she might have good advice on how to approach Saaya.

“Well, Tomo-chin, clearly you have to marry Saaya. Then, you’ll be a Yamabuki and can give me as much free bread as I want.” Lazily, Moca stood, as if that was all that needed to be said.

Tomoe’s voice cracked as she said, “Moca wait, marriage? What?”

Moca sighed and sat back down. “You just said you wanted to see Saaya in a wedding dress. And she’d make a good wife. Why not just marry her for real? It’s easy.”

“It’s not that easy to ask someone to marry you! Saaya has no idea I have feelings for her.”

“No, Tomo-chin, it’s really easy. Just watch.” Moca reached into her pocket, pulled out her phone, and dialed a number. Tomoe stared in confusion as the phone rang.

Finally, the person on the other end picked up, and Moca spoke up. “Hi Ran. Wanna get married?”

Tomoe spit out the water she was drinking.

“No, this isn’t a joke. I’m trying to show Tomo-chin how easy it is to ask someone to marry you.”

The other end of the line cut off abruptly. “She said no,” Moca sighed. “Well, that can happen, but see how easy asking is?”

Tomoe had no idea what to say.

“That probably wasn’t very convincing, huh. Well, let me call Himari-chan. She’s easily flustered and will probably say yes.” Moca began to dial on her phone again, before Tomoe reached a hand out and stopped her.

“It’s okay. I’ll think of something.”

Assuming her work was done, Moca nodded at Tomoe and left to go buy more bread from the Yamabuki Bakery. 

Tomoe would need help from someone else.

***

When it came to luck with women, there was only one person Tomoe could think of. 

That was why she’d gone to Kaoru. 

It took several minutes for her to say goodbye to her ‘kittens’ so Tomoe could speak to her in private, but Tomoe found herself mentally taking notes.

Kaoru was so cool and calm, throwing flowery praise around like a pile of wedding bouquets. And Saaya had found it charming, right?

Finally, the two were alone. “So, my rival, what do you wish to speak about?” Kaoru had taken to calling Tomoe her rival ever since she’d burst in on the photoshoot. 

Kaoru was about to find out how on the nose the nickname was. “I was hoping you could give me some advice, Kaoru. About, you know, girls.”

Kaoru nodded sagely. “Yes yes. Women are art, and art must be critiqued. You seek to be a connoisseur, yes?”

It seemed simplest to just say yes.

“Well then, allow me to elucidate you. First, we must establish who your muse is.”

“My muse?”

“Yes, your muse. Your artistic inspiration. I myself have many, far more than the nine muses of Greek myth. But if you are coming to me you must have one in mind, I can read it in your eyes.”

Was Kaoru continuing the ‘art’ metaphor and asking about Tomoe’s crush? 

It seemed simplest to just play along. “My muse is Saaya.”

Kaoru nodded at that. “Yes, you flew to her defense like a heroic prince, when you believed her to be a damsel forced into marriage. While you seem the type to do that for anyone you see in trouble, it seems there was more going on behind that bold performance.”

Tomoe found herself tongue-tied. “Ah, yeah, that was uh, uh huh, I guess I kinda fell hard for Saaya after that, I guess.”

“While your chivalry is inspiring, not all heroes need to be larger than life. Heroes with small dreams, and heroes with common concerns, shine just as bright on the stage of Aphrodite.”

“So, just be myself?” Tomoe was beginning to parse Kaoru’s well-intentioned nonsense.

“Indeed. I wish the best of luck to you, my eternal rival.”

***

This was Tomoe’s second visit to Yamabuki Bakery. She hoped her nervousness didn’t show. 

Saaya was behind the counter, and waved at Tomoe. “Hey Tomoe, welcome back. What would you like?”

Tomoe looked up at the display above the counter that listed the items available for order, and could not read a word of it. 

“Just give me Moca’s usual. I thought I’d give it a try.”

Saaya nodded, and began stuffing a bag to the brim with bread. “You’ll want to share this with Ako, and maybe a few other people. Moca gets a lot. Not many people are brave enough to try the Moca Special.”

It seemed like Tomoe had bitten off more than she could do, literally. But she had to make progress. “You know Saaya, I was thinking it’d be cool if we,” went on a date, Tomoe wanted to say. But she could only add, “Hang out sometime.”

“Oh yeah, that’d be cool,” Saaya replied, still stuffing the bag with bread. Just how much could Moca eat? “What would you wanna do?”

Get married. “See a movie.”

“Sounds cool. I’m off tomorrow. Wanna grab lunch and a movie?”

Tomoe nodded, staggering a bit as she picked up the massive bag of bread. “That’d be nice. Maybe we can grab a bite at Tsugumi’s family’s cafe before the movie?”

“Sounds great, Tomoe!” Saaya waved as Tomoe left.

***

As Tomoe and Saaya sat down at their table, Tomoe could feel the eyes of all the other Afterglow members on them. Somehow, Moca must have found out about this and told the others. 

“What a funny coincidence that your whole band is here. Wanna eat with them?” 

Tomoe met Moca’s eyes, seeing a light of amusement in them, and knew Moca would spend the whole time teasing Tomoe. “It’s okay, you might end up feeling like a sixth wheel, and I’d talk with them so long we’d miss our movie.”

That got a laugh out of Saaya. “You guys really are close, huh.”

“Yeah. It’s nice, knowing someone this long, keeping this friendship alive after so many years.”

Saaya’s eyes turned, looking over Tomoe’s shoulder. Tomoe tried to hide a grimace as she realized Moca was mouthing something to Saaya. “Hey Tomoe, why’d you invite me out, instead of Afterglow?” 

Tomoe’s mind raced, trying to find some sort of excuse. 

And couldn’t come up with anything.

So she went with the truth. “To be honest, I couldn’t work up the nerve to ask you on a date. This was the best I could get myself to do.”

Saaya’s eyes widened. “A date?”

“I kinda had a crush on you for a while, we’d just talk and it felt like you got me. And then I saw you in that wedding dress, with Kaoru, and I felt super jealous. I thought I wanted to see you in a wedding dress again, but this time with,” Tomoe stopped talking. Saaya hadn’t even known this was a date, and Tomoe was talking about marriage?

But Saaya just laughed. “You look so cool all the time, Tomoe, I didn’t know you could get this nervous and get daydreams like that. And I bet Moca encouraged you, saying if you married into my family she could get free bread.” Her gaze shifted to Moca, who gave a shrug. 

“Sorry if I made this weird.”

“You didn’t. Looks like Eve’s finally coming over to take our order. I think Tsugumi asked her to hang back until you opened up about this. But I’m happy to go on a date with you, Tomoe. I want to focus on Poppin’ Party, so I don’t have time to think about marriage. But if it’s you, I think we can try this out and see where it goes.”

Tomoe was stunned into silence, so Saaya ordered lunch for her. 

Before the end of the day, Tomoe had already forgotten what Saaya looked like in a wedding dress. All she could remember was the big grin on Saaya’s face during the comedy they saw together. That, and the feeling of Saaya’s lips on hers when Tomoe dropped her off at home that evening.


End file.
